


King of the Box

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: !CrackFic!| Short & written in spite| All other relationships are only mentioned.A totally normal Smut about our favorite family take a trip to Arlene City, a small chunk of Home Town  in the neutral zone.
Relationships: Carol/Eugene "Gar" Garcia, Darrell/Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	King of the Box

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps. Hope ya love this. Please... just laugh with me♡

KING oF THE BOX

Venomous looked up from his nightly newspaper, there was a rather interesting article on the views of Science teaching of Bioweapons. As a winner of Substitute Teacher of The Year for four years running, he needed to stay up to date on the current news. However, tonight was Tuesday, and that meant tonight he and his husband had cleared out the time for each other. 

His attention was drawn to his husband, whose watch had just alerted them of the time. Looking up from a messy pile of blueprints, a smile spread across his rounded face. Boxman was preparing a new Bot to sell, this one had even more new accessories to go with them. You don’t get to be the assistant manager of Boxmore Bots by not bringing in new ideas. 

“I’ll see you in a few, I’m gonna go get prepared.” Venomous stood from his seat and walked over to his husband, giving them a soft kiss before making his way to the bathroom to prepare himself. Thankful their niece Shannon had moved out last week. She was an amazing girl but they needed their home back and Boxman really wanted his den freed up. Ven just hoped she would be happy living with her college roommates, and besides, she was always welcome to stop over for dinner. This was, of course, only if she called ahead and planned it.

He stopped by their son's room, so proud they had been able to adapt and work his biochemistry with Box's cyborg and they were able to build a great boy. Sure, Box loved to joke 'That bot ain’t right' yet their bond was nearly unbreakable. 

He opened the door and looked through the crack, seeing their son's blue head peeking out under their blankets. Already fast asleep and charging. Ven let out a sigh, he was so happy that their son and neighbor's children got along.

While Roddy's parents always seemed odd to him, what made them any different than the others in the modge podge group of friendly neighbors? Ven still wondered how in the world Darryl didn’t realise that he could have had an alien child with Enid. That New Earth Healer, John Radcorn was clearly the father! He was always over there giving her “healing massages” while he was at work and yet somehow, Darryl remained totally clueless. He just shook his head ‘At least he’s still a good dad to Roddy and a caring husband to Enid’. Then there was the new addition to the block, Mr & Mrs. Garanousinphone, and their son KOnny. He and Jethro were very close, they even dated for a spell, but were still good friends. Ven sent up another silent prayer to Cob that perhaps Raymond would finally settle down and find a good person to keep him happy. All those one night stands and flings are not what he needs. Finally one for Nesto, who was probably knee-deep in beer cans and spreadsheets. Sure to have pen marks along his face when he fell asleep. 

Closing the door once more he padded down the hall to their room. 

-

He exited the bathroom, his supplies in hand to find his husband sitting on the edge of his bed, naked as well. Their smile was bright when he walked in and closer to them, stopping once in front. 

"I like the candles" Venomous' voice was soft as he pushed his husband back on the bed. Leaning over him until he was atop their lap and bowed down so their back was on the bed and he was able to take their lips in a kiss. 

Slow strokes of fingertips down the side of the male pinned down on the bed, Ven enjoyed how Box twitched and shivered under his hands. Coming to a stop on their thighs, one fell away to retrieve the lube bottle as well as the condom, skillfully applying both to his husband’s member while the free hand moved to stroke his own length. Moans and soft grunts drank from the male above. 

Breaking the kiss Venomous pulled back and smiled down. "I have been waiting for you my love." Another gave another soft peck on his husband’s lips before he felt the hands move up to his hips, pulling him down onto the awaiting member. His body slowly allowed the length to slide itself inside, the hand on his member had stopped mid-stroke, the active partner in the kissing faltered. "You lose yourself." Box’s voice was soft teasing, and lifting himself to his knees Ven took over the push and did not stop until he rested upon their thighs. 

"You feel amazing PV," a soft moan, and his husband was moving, setting a slow pace. Their hand stroked along their dick as his pace slowly increased. 

"Yes," PV groaned and angled himself back down, shivering again when his husband grabbed his thighs and started a rhythm of slow deep thrusts, that quickly turned into a hard fast one. Moaning just a bit louder Venomous gave them another kiss before leaning up and stroking his cock again. "Soon" he whispered and held himself up enough to allow them to continue chasing their own orgasm. 

"Yes, Ven," Box gasped and held his hips tighter, pushing as deeply as he could and filled his husband. 

"Please..." Ven whimpered once before his own length began twitching and quickly pressing his tip against his husband's stomach to try and keep the cum from spilling everywhere. 

A few long moments of gentle touch and kisses before Ven was sitting up and taking the tissues from the nightstand cleaning his husband's stomach before lifting himself up and making a quick path to the bathroom. 

Sliding up from the spot on the bed, Box stood and waited until they were done, then went in to take his own time. They both brushed their teeth, and sorted themselves out for bed, sliding in with a soft kiss and low yawns. Both asleep before the other could wish 'g'night'. 

-fin-


End file.
